


John dzienny, John nocny

by Homoviator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniatura do Błękitnej filiżanki, czyli co się działo na Baker Street, gdy ranny Sherlock wyszedł ze szpitala po zamachu w rezydencji Mycrofta. Unieruchomiony, napakowany lekami, chodzący po ścianach geniusz dedukcji i jego John, opowieść z dwubiegunowymi zaburzeniami afektywnymi w tle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John dzienny, John nocny

John dzienny, John nocny

Trudno określić moment, w którym zaczyna się miłość. Znacznie łatwiej pokazać moment, w którym już się zaczęła.

Picasso

"Tak lepiej?"

"Nie."

"Unieś się trochę. Wygodniej ci z poduszką?"

"Minimalnie."

Był rozdrażniony, zły i obolały. Żadne zabiegi ze strony Johna nie przynosiły mu ulgi. Roztrzaskana kulą kość ramienia, infekcja, rana kawitacyjna niezbyt groźna ale w niezwykle przykrym, ruchomym miejscu. Sherlock Holmes leżał już we wszystkich możliwych i niemożliwych miejscach i zakamarkach na Baker Street, poza sypialnią pani Hudson. Usiłował zasnąć u siebie w swoim z rzadka używanym łóżku, na kanapie w salonie, na kozetce przy kominku, przesiadywał także na fotelu, zwisając nogami z oparcia, ale ból nie chciał dać mu spokoju. Tabletki, zastrzyki, chemia we wszystkich rodzajach i wszystkich postaciach. Sherlock miał dość wysoki próg bólu a mimo to nic na niego nie działało. Obrzydliwe, ostre tętnienie wciąż tkwiło w nim, nieustannie obecne, uniemożliwiając odpoczynek, pracę, cholera, uniemożliwiając normalną egzystencję.

Tak, Sherlock był zdesperowany. Nawet normalna egzystencja, taka jaką posiadał John, byłaby teraz wybawieniem. Żeby tylko cingulum membri superioris przestała go boleć!

John patrzył na niego z profesjonalnym zmartwieniem kogoś, kto współczuje, ale nie poda ani papierosa ani laptopa. Stalowe nerwy pod wełnianym kardiganem, zakupy w Tesco po udziale w wojnie w Afganistanie. John Watson, przepiękny, bezlitosny kontrast.

Sherlock rozparł się na poduszce, wyciągnął się na całą długość na kanapie i zamknął oczy, usiłując nie skupiać się na bólu a na innych, dających się bardziej ująć w ramy poznawcze rzeczach. Staw kulisty łączący kończynę górną z obręczą barkową uszkodzony przez kulę, podobnie jak głowa kości ramiennej. Obrąbek stawowy także ukruszony przez co zmniejszony zakres ruchu ramienia. Ruchy na trzech płaszczyznach zredukowane, ograniczone zginanie, odwodzenie, przywodzenie i ruch obrotowy na zewnątrz. Staw mostkowo-obojczykowy we względnym ładzie, barkowo-obojczykowy nieczynny. Ligamentum sternoclaviculare anterius, ligamentum sternoclaviculare posterius, ligamentum costoclaviculare, cingulum membri superioris. Obręcz kończyn górnych na parę miesięcy przestała być obręczą, stając się jedynie marną, zepsutą imitacją... Do diabła z tym przeklętym ramieniem! Pomimo wysiłków Johna, poduszek, złożonych koców i wcześniejszego zastrzyku przeciwbólowego Sherlock wciąż urażał ranę, wciąż udawało mu się poruszyć ramieniem i budzić ukryty w nim ból rozerwanego ciała.

"Możesz wziąć dzisiaj jeszcze jedną tabletkę." oznajmił John przyciszonym, solidnym głosem lekarza, nie pasującym do przygaszonych świateł saloniku. "Potem już tylko czekasz na wieczorny zastrzyk."

Sherlock sarknął gniewnie.

"Pieprz się. To moje mięso mnie boli, nic o tym nie wiesz a te swoje tabletki możesz sobie zaaplikować w miejsce, które uznasz za stosowne doktorze."

John nie oceniał, nie osądzał, nie naigrawał się z pokonanego bólem geniusza. John po prostu tolerował zły nastrój Sherlocka i trwał przy nim, donosząc tabletki, herbaty i kanapki. Nie odpowiadał agresją, nie izolował się od kąsającego współlokatora. Sherlock mógł go za to wszystko znienawidzić, za tą jego cierpliwość, spokój, za to jak łagodnie się do niego odnosił.

John był niezglebioną ścianą spokoju przez te ostatnie kilka dni. Im bardziej wściekły, rozgoryczony i zbolały był Sherlock tym większym pokojem ducha promieniował doktor Watson. To nie było fair, ale też w życiu generalnie mało co w tej sytuacji było fair. I tylko dlaczego tak trudno było przejść nad bólem do porządku dziennego. Przecież to tylko mięso, tylko transport. Żadna tam okaleczająca, kompletnie wyniszczająca rana, jedynie ramię. Jedno głupie uszkodzone niefortunnie ramię! Bez ramienia dało się pracować. W końcu mózg Sherlock Holmes miał nie tknięty, w pełni działający i nadal potrafił go używać znacznie lepiej niż większość populacji ludzkiej.

"Podaj mi laptopa John."

"Nie ma mowy."

"Nie będę pisał, tylko poczytam."

"Poczytaj książkę. Nie mam zamiaru znowu taszczyć cię na ostry dyżur, bo sobie coś w ramieniu poprułeś."

Sherlock zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił się plecami do salonu. Kanapa wbijała mu się bezlitośnie oparciem w ramię. John przez chwilę stał i przyglądał mu się, po czym westchnął i podążył do kuchni. Grzechot zapałek, syk wody, wlewanej do czajnika, zapach maślanych ciastek. Sherlock przełknął z trudem niezadowolenie, że John zostawił go samego w salonie, że nie dał się bardziej werbalnie sponiewierać. Tak. Trzeci dzień po wyjściu ze szpitala nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych.

/

To był najbardziej nieudolny zamach jaki Sherlock w życiu widział a widział ich całkiem sporo. Moriarty bawił się z Mycroftem w kotka i myszkę, nawet się porządnie nie starając. Cały anturaż, aranżacja, cale to uprzedzanie się o kolejnych ruchach. Czysta amatorszczyzna, mająca na celu uświadomienie braciom Holmes, że są nieustannie obserwowani, oni i ich otoczenie, że nie ma miejsca, gdzie by ich Jim nie dopadł. Chociażby tylko po to, żeby za pomocą profesjonalistów dokonać bardzo nieprofesjonalnego zamachu.

Fakt, Mycroftowi się dostało, ale jaki głupiec siada wieczorem zwrócony centralnie do okna i pije herbatę, gdy jego genialny brat oznajmia mu, że będzie celem ataku. Starszy Holmes sam sobie był winien. Z drugiej jednak strony i młodszy Holmes został w całym wydarzeniu postrzelony...

Sherlock dotknął opatrunku na ramieniu. Był gruby, szorstki i już nasiąkał jakimś płynem, ulewającym się z rany postrzałowej co jakiś czas. Jedna mała kula i tyle zamieszania, a potem tyle czasu zmarnowanego, na odpoczynek, rehabilitacje, na pozwolenie aby doktor John Watson wyżył się na swoim niesfornym pacjencie.

Sherlock niewiele pamiętał z całego zamachu. Odgłos strzałów, ukłucie w ramię, jakby go coś ugryzło, ukłucie które natychmiast zamieniło się w ogłuszający, miażdżący ból. Nie do zniesienia. Sherlock spojrzał na swoje krwawiące ramię, potem na Johna, który właśnie ciągnął go całym sobą do dołu. Sherlock padł twarzą prosto na perski dywan Mycrofta. Odzyskał przytomność w karetce, ale w sumie ciężko było to nazwać przytomnością. Odzyskał częściowo świadomość, reszta była mocno zamazana. Ciepła, majowa noc, gorąco, wylewające się z ramienia, John, z biegu diagnozujący ranę Sherlocka i wchodzący w komitywę z drużyną ratowniczą. Mycroft siedzący w drzwiach ambulansu i patrzący szklanym wzrokiem na nadbiegającego Grega.

John podczas całej afery zareagował jak każdy porządny mały żołnierz i od razu wezwał posiłki, karetki, policję, oraz, co ciekawe Lestrade`a. Lestrade`a całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo Sherlock przed wizytą u Mycrofta już wysłał Gregowi smsa, że zamach się odbędzie, więc po co te dramatyczne gesty. Greg uczepił się starszego Holmesa jakby był jego ostatnią deską ratunku, starszy Holmes odpowiedział mu tym samym, a Sherlock stracił przytomność z bólu, ponieważ ci cholerni partacze, których nasłał Moriarty nie mogli mu przestrzelić jakiegoś mięśnia, tylko musieli rozwalić zaraz kość i staw. Wspaniale. Kapitalnie. John opowiadał potem, że nawet w stanie nieprzytomności Sherlock oznajmiał głośno swoje niezadowolenie z amatorszczyzny całego ataku w rezydencji Mycrofta.

"Mówiłeś całkiem koherentnie, czym przestraszyłeś nieźle drużynę ratowniczą." opowiadał John, na co Sherlock zapadł się tylko głębiej w skłębione koce na kanapie. Lepiej czuł się w salonie niż w swojej sypialni, przynajmniej tutaj coś się DZIAŁO. Nawet, jeżeli było to tylko gotowanie obiadu przez Johna i krótkie wizyty pani Hudson.

"Herbata z dwoma proszkami na ból głowy." zarządził Sherlock odgórnie i jak zwykle John przychylał się do jego próśb o gorące napoje tak tutaj żądanie zawetował.

"Herbata z jednym proszkiem na ból głowy i nie wykradaj mi z apteczki tabletek bo doskonale widzę kiedy to robisz i wyniosę je w końcu do pracy."

"Hmf."

A więc czwarty dzień po szpitalu był jeszcze gorszy niż trzeci.

Moriarty musiał mieć coś ważnego do załatwienia, że zaaranżował taki byle jaki zamach. Byle jaki, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy skuteczny. Obaj Holmesowie unieruchomieni, obaj na dłuższy moment odcięci z gry. Mycroftowi się to zapewne przyda. Starszy braciszek ostatnimi czasy zapracowywał się na śmierć, schudł nawet w natłoku pracy i swojej beznadziejnej tęsknoty za Gregiem. Niech Mycroft załatwi swoje niecne porachunki z Lestrade`m, niech się krańcowo upospolici, niech pouprawia seks a potem niech wróci do gry. John mówił, że nigdy jeszcze nie widział Grega tak poruszonego jak wtedy, przy ambulansach przed rezydencją starszego Holmesa.

"Czym tu się przejmować. Płuco. Mycroft przeżyje nas wszystkich, jeszcze wspomnisz na moje słowa John. Ja umrę, a ten łysawy cukrzyk in spe będzie sobie dalej żył i dalej będzie jadł czekoladowe batoniki."

John nie odpowiadał, tylko zagapiał się tymi swoimi ciemnoniebieskimi, solidnymi oczyma a potem wstawał z krzesła, otrzepywał spodnie i wychodził. Niby po herbatę, albo po gazetę. Po coś. Sherlock doskonale wiedział, że nie o herbatę chodzi tylko o chwilę samotności, aby uciec przed ironicznymi, ostrymi komentarzami, aby uciec od Sherlocka i jego monologu...

No ale co miał zrobić, skoro był właśnie przykuty do łóżka, oczadziały od leków i pomimo tony zastrzyków z antybiotykami i znieczulaczami wciąż czuł to piekielne ramię. Z tego typu raną nie mógł swobodnie oddychać, nie mógł wyciągnąć ręki po laptopa, nie mógł nawet przewrócić się z boku na bok w łóżku. Nie mógł niemalże nic. Nie nadawał się do prowadzenia eksperymentów, próbował i tylko zniszczył efekty ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, rosnące sobie spokojnie w brytfance na dole lodówki. Nie był w stanie pomagać w sprawach policyjnych, nie mógł nawet przyjąć klienta z ciekawszym problemem, ponieważ jak tu się skupić, gdy transport się buntuje.

To było upokarzające, tak być zależnym od mięsa, od Johna, od głupiego proszka na ból głowy. Być może Moriarty wykonał cały ten manewr tylko po to, aby Sherlocka upokorzyć.

Wyszedł ze szpitala na własne życzenie, mając po dziurki w nosie zerkających na niego ciekawie pielęgniarek, nawiedzonych sióstr dyżurnych i lekarzy, który nie rozumieli, że ktoś o umyśle Sherlocka Holmesa po prostu nie może być zamknięty w białym pokoju bez dostępu do komputera. John poparł decyzję współlokatora, zapewne dlatego, że żal mu było personelu medycznego. Sherlock dosłownie i w przenośni rozbierał na części pierwsze każdego, kto mu się nawinął pod rękę. W końcu coś musiał robić w tej smętnej izolatce, tak poza nieustannym odczuwaniem bólu pomimo środków przeciwbólowych. Odkrywanie, kto z kim się przespał podczas ostatniej zmiany, kto kogo zdradzał i z kim tak naprawdę miał dzieci było dość nużące, ale Sherlock nie wybrzydzał. Był ranny, należało mu się trochę rozrywki, nawet jeżeli nie była ona najwyższych lotów.

Mycroft oczywiście jakimś cudem odniósł mniejsze obrażenia od młodszego brata i mógł wyjść ze szpitala wcześniej. Lestrade zgarnął go do rezydencji cicho i sprawnie, przy pomocy Anthei i dzielnej drużyny ochroniarzy. Oczywiście Sherlocka nie chcieli tak szybko wypuścić. Coś o wstrząsie, komplikacjach pooperacyjnych, coś o mikro urazach, kawałkach kości i infekcjach. Sherlock nie słuchał. Był zbyt zniecierpliwiony i zły. Po paru dniach dedukcji na temat promiskuityzmu i niewierności personelu medycznego wszyscy zgodnym chórem ogłosili, że Baker Street będzie najlepszym miejscem do rekonwalescencji dla Sherlocka Holmesa. Tam się może jego osobisty doktor nim zajmować do woli i niech ich wszystkich diabli wezmą z tymi ich spostrzeżeniami, koźlim uporem i ranami postrzałowymi. Ordynator ubrał to w ładniejsze słowa, ale Sherlock zawsze zaglądał pod spód rzeczy a pod spodem rzeczy jak zwykle tkwiła brzydka prawda. Prawda będąca Holmesowi bardzo na rękę. Nie wydziwiał. Bez pytań i zbędnych sentymentów pozwolił Johnowi zapakować się i odtransportować do domu.

Dom. Sherlock nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu miał miejsce, które mógłby z czystym sumieniem nazwać domem. Wiecznie wyziębiona rezydencja rodowa Holmesów się nie liczyła, sanatorium, w którym mamusia spędzała grubszą część roku też nie, dormitoria w szkołach dla chłopców i domy uniwersyteckie także, a apartamenty Mycrofta to była już całkiem inna liga... Jedyny dom jaki Sherlock posiadał był na Baker Street. Tutaj mógł spokojnie lizać swoje rany, wyzłośliwiać się na Johnie i cichcem klepać w klawiaturę laptopa.

Gdy John wprowadził go ostrożnie na schody, na których powitała ich obu pani Hudson, Sherlock poczuł ucisk w przestrzeniach zatokowych i wilgoć w nosie. Zapewne efekt uboczny tych galonów środków przeciwbólowych i antybiotyków, którymi go napompowali w szpitalu.

Nikt nie skomentował niespodziewanej wilgotności śluzówek Sherlocka. Pani Hudson zrobiła im szarlotkę, John zaparzył herbatę i włączył najnudniejszy na świecie teleturniej a Holmes zapadł się w kanapę w salonie i postanowił, że jeżeli umrze, chce być pochowany razem z nią. Z najwygodniejszą w świecie, nadżartą kwasem solnym na oparciu, wysiedzianą, wyślizganą, wygniecioną w dziwnych miejscach kanapą z saloniku na Baker Street.

Tym sposobem Sherlock znalazł się w swoim domu. Nie sądził jednak, że jego dom tak szybko zamieni się w jego własne prywatne piekło. Trzy dni. Wytrzymał jako tako trzy dni i nagle stało się to dla niego jasne, że Baker Street może robić za całkiem dobrze uposażone piekło. Piekło, albo lepiej czyściec, poczekalnia dla nie do końca czystych duszyczek. Tak, czyściec, czyściec był bardziej nudny. Z pustej izolatki bez internetu Sherlock przeniósł się do mieszkania, pełnego książek, filmów, eksperymentów czekających na finał i całkowicie sprawnych laptopów podłączonych do sieci. tutaj jednak czekał na niego inny nadzór. Pani Hudson i John zabrali mu komórkę, wszystkie ukryte papierosy, skonfiskowali plastry nikotynowe zostawiając wstrętne, nikotynowe tabletki i to tylko parę. Zapewne John przeoczył sprawdzenie szuflad z bielizną i tylko dlatego tabletki w ogóle się ostały. Watson i pani Hudson byli znacznie groźniejszymi strażnikami niż pielęgniarki. Sprzęt multimedialny także okazał się wzbroniony. Być może dlatego, że gdy Sherlock po raz pierwszy zwędził Johnowi laptopa, za szybko się poruszył i rozpruł sobie coś w ramieniu. No naprawdę, komedia. Dużo krzyku o nic. Trochę krwi, parę nadszarpniętych szwów, owszem, bolało, ale do tego Sherlock już zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

John nie zawiózł go wtedy na ostry dyżur, tylko sam go pozszywał, opatrzył a potem obwieścił, że przez co najmniej tydzień Sherlock nie dostanie w ręce żadnego laptopa, że ma odpoczywać, leżeć i nie używać ramienia do niczego poza drapaniem się po swoim wychudłym brzuchu. Fakt, po całej akcji Sherlock był nieco bardziej obolały, nie miał ochoty na jedzenie i cały następny dzień przespał, ale potem... potem było już tylko z górki.

"Nie rób takiej miny. Ludzie kiedyś żyli bez komputerów i mieli się dobrze. Jestem pewien, że dasz radę przetrwać tydzień." pocieszał John z krzywym uśmiechem.

"Kto i kiedy uczynił cię moim opiekunem, John? Lekarzu, ulecz samego siebie. Usiłujesz uzdrowić moje ramię, a sam wciąż masz problemy reumatyczne ze swoim."

"Nie dostaniesz laptopa, Sherlock."

"John Bezlitosny. John Srogi. Wiedziałem, że to w sobie masz, tylko ukrywasz pod tymi swoimi koszmarnymi sweterkami."

Odbywali tą rozmowę dobre pięć razy dziennie, za każdym razem Sherlock wyzłośliwiał się na Johnie a John puszczał jego jadowite komentarze pomimo uszu. Watson raz, jeden jedyny raz postanowił upokorzyć Sherlocka, zostawiając laptopa na kuchennym stole. Sherlock odczekał pół godziny, John poszedł po zakupy do Tesco, a wtedy Holmes usiadł chwiejnie na kanapie, zebrał się w sobie i rozpoczął mozolną wędrówkę z salonu do kuchni. Nie miał pojęcia, że jest tak słaby. Przeszedł parę metrów a zasapał się okrutnie, całkiem jak Mycroft po joggingu z Gregiem. O, sławetne porażki starszego brata...

Gdy John wrócił, zastał Sherlocka skulonego nad kuchennym stołem, spoconego jak mysz w połogu i nie potrafiącego sklecić poprawnego zdania, tak go bolało ramię, górna część klatki piersiowej i okolice. John się nie denerwował. John tylko siłowo zgarnął Sherlocka z blatu i poprowadził go na powrót do kanapy, gdzie dał mu zastrzyk przeciwbólowy.

"Zrobiłeś to... specjalnie." zarzucił Johnowi Sherlock, usiłując wyrównać oddech i pokonać zawrót głowy. Zamknięcie oczu pomogło, podobnie jak chłodny, wilgotny ręcznik, który John położył Holmesowi na karku.

"Tak. Znaj swoje granice Sherlock. Jesteś ranny, aby odzyskać całkowite zdrowie musisz się stosować do zaleceń lekarskich i kropka. Masz więcej szczęścia z tym ramieniem niż swego czasu ja, więc z łaski swojej nie odgrywaj obrażonego paniczyka!"

To był jeden, jedyny raz kiedy podczas rekonwalescencji Sherlocka John uniósł głos i pozwolił sobie na otwartą złośliwość i atak. Sherlock normalnie zignorowałby ten pokaz słabości, ale cóż, jego własny pokaz słabości był o wiele bardziej upokarzający.

Obaj zgodzili się, że laptopy zostaną w sypialni Johna i Sherlock przez tydzień ich nie ruszy, ograniczony do książek, prasy i telewizji. Okrutnie nudnej, ogłupiającej, odmóżdżającej telewizji, razem z jej infantylnymi serialami, do mdłości powtarzalnymi filmami sensacyjnymi i newsami ze świata, mającymi tyle wspólnego z faktami ile świnie z lataniem.

"Z każdą minutą tego teleturnieju tracę kilka procent ilorazu inteligencji John."

"Masz tyle, że na pewno zostanie ci jeszcze dużo."

John po akcji w salonie Mycrofta przeistoczył się w wyjątkowo czujnego, sprytnego medyka z misją. Sherlock nie cierpiał pasjami ludzi z misją. Nieco skretyniali i zabobonni zawsze kierowali się jednym, niezachwianym przekonaniem, że tylko oni mają rację. Często kompletnie nielogiczni, impulsywni i gotowi walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi o bzdurne, niedorzeczne farmazony. Coś jednak kazało Sherlockowi zostawić swoje przemyślenia dla siebie. John całkowicie spokojny, usłużny i w większej części milczący, jednocześnie z poświęceniem pielęgnujący niewdzięcznego współlokatora, był deprymującym widokiem. Trochę jak bomba zegarowa, odkryta akurat wtedy, kiedy zostało jej do wybuchu pięć sekund.

"Nie zjadłeś śniadania Sherlock."

"Nie jestem głodny."

Normalnie John zacząłby przyjacielską sprzeczkę odnośnie zbyt małej ilości kalorii przyjmowanych przez jego genialnego towarzysza, teraz jednak było inaczej. Teraz John westchnął, zebrał naczynia i wyrzucił z rozmachem cały talerz fasolki do śmieci. Gdy zatrzasnął drzwi do szafki kuchennej i powędrował marszowym krokiem na gorę do swojej sypialni, Sherlock już wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Gdyby poświęcił chwilę na analizę zachowania Johna przez ostatnie parę dni z pewnością doszedłby do tego... ale nie mógł się skupić, ramię znowu zaczynało boleć.

Nie pozwolił sobie na mozolne, zbolałe kuśtykanie, a więc wyprostowany elegancko podszedł sztywnym krokiem do fotela i usiadł na nim ostrożnie. Zaciskając zęby wyciągnął rękę z pilotem i pogłośnił telewizor. Jakaś kobieta opowiadała z entuzjazmem o tym, jak jej matka zmieniła płeć i stała się jej drugim ojcem. Pasjonujące. Ogłupiające. Na nic innego nie miał siły. Powinien być tym zaniepokojony, ale nie mógł wykrzesać energii na niepokój, tak więc oglądał te bzdury dla mas, John siedział na górze u siebie w sypialni a czas płynął powoli, powolutku, jak rozciągająca się w nieskończoność ciągutka.

Sherlock napakowany tabletkami miał problemy z koncentracją. Nie cieszyły go książki, nie mógł przeczytać żadnego dłuższego tekstu, nie satysfakcjonowały nowe akta spraw, które podrzucił Lestrade. Miał dość nudnych literek na papierowych stronicach, dość nieudolnych zdjęć zrobionych przez nieudolnych profesjonalistów na miejscach przestępstw. Dość, dość, dość już tego cyrku i czemu John sobie poszedł?

Sherlock zapadł się głębiej w fotel. Który to już dzień tego czyścica na Baker Street? Szósty, siódmy? Nieważne, i tak Sherlock czuł, że w zastraszającym tempie ubywa mu szarych komórek.

/

Wszystko to było takie nudne i bolesne. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie włożyć ręce, co przeczytać, co obejrzeć, żeby chociaż na chwilę zatrzymać na czymś uwagę. Wszystko wydawało się takie samo, pospolite i do mdłości przewidywalne. sherlocka bolało go ramię, bolały plecy, bolało go czasami także oddychanie, gdy sobie nieuważnie odetchnął.

Mięso przeszkadzało myśleć, udowadniało, że jest ważne i jak głosi znane przysłowie i filozof płacze, gdy go boli ząb. Nie mógł znieść swojej uległości względem transportu, podobnie jak uwłaczające było to, że Moriarty przygotował na braci Holmes taką mizerną pułapkę. Żeby się chociaż wariat postarał!...

Jeżeli Moriarty chciał wykończyć Holmesa za pomocą nudy to był na dobrej drodze. Nuda i ból, dwa najgorsze narzędzia tortur czyśćca na Baker Street. Na dodatek dnia szóstego okazało się, że rana się paprze. John wspominał coś o rozerwanej koszuli, której fragmenty dostały się do rany, ale Sherlock nie przypuszczał, że jego mięso jest aż tak złośliwe. W szpitalu wszystko odkażono, zdezynfekowano i tak dalej, ale jak widać fioletowa koszula Sherlocka nie dawała się zbyć tak łatwo i właśnie przez nią był teraz ponownie napompowany do pełna lekami przeciwbólowymi i antybiotykami. Dlatego miał unieruchomione ramię, dlatego nie mógł się na niczym skupić dłużej niż pół godziny, dlatego czuł się jak słabeusz, który za moment się przegnie, spłynie z fotela na dywan i nie wstanie, póki go John Watson własnoręcznie nie podniesie.

John zawsze przychodził w porę i zawsze go podnosił. Zawsze taki cholernie uczynny, cierpliwy i pachnący wodą toaletową. Sherlock był pewny, że on sam pachnie wciąż środkami dezynfekcyjnymi, potem i sączącymi się z rany płynami. Za to także siebie nie cierpiał. Jakież to mięso było nieestetyczne!

"Daj mi coś na sen, żebym chociaż mógł przespać te apokaliptyczne dni."

"Nie mogę. Leki nasenne wejdą na pewno w kolizję z innymi lekami, które bierzesz." John spojrzał na Sherlocka znad gazety, twarz ostrożnie neutralna, oddech nieco przyspieszony. "Jesteś napompowany po uszy uzdrawiającą mocą chemii, Sherlock, nie przeginaj."

"Nie mogę myśleć przez te leki..." pożalił się niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Sherlock i nadąsał się, opierając sobie na brzuchu ranne ramię i wzdychając cierpiętniczo. John zmierzył go spokojnym spojrzeniem, po czym odłożył gazetę, podniósł się z fotela i zrejterował z salonu do kuchni.

"Nie desperuj. Przeżyjesz."

"Nuda. Tylko ty możesz być usatysfakcjonowany takim wegetowaniem. Żyć aby przeżyć, dewiza starzejących się eks żołnierzy w koszmarnych swetrach, ze zdolnością do pisania na komputerze jak dziobiąca klawisze kura."

John nie odpowiedział, tylko ostentacyjnie zabrzęczał w kuchni czajnikiem i kubkami. Sherlock odwrócił się plecami do salonu i zarył się głębiej w koce.

Miał dość takiego Johna, Johna skrytego za maską spokoju, umykającego przed konfrontacją, czegokolwiek by miała owa konfrontacja dotyczyć. Coś się zmieniło po amatorskim ataku Moriarty`ego i Sherlock zdecydował, że musi się sprawie bliżej przyjrzeć. Tylko leki znieczulające i antybiotyki wciąż potężnie spowalniały jego procesy myślowe a John jak wprawny znawca, usuwał się w cień, gdy tylko Holmes zaczynał go intensywniej obserwować.

"To nic takiego mój drogi." powiedziała z uśmiechem pani Hudson i postawiła przed Sherlockiem talerzyk z szarlotką. "Przejdzie mu. W końcu nie pierwszy raz ktoś postrzelił w jego obecności kogoś mu bliskiego."

Kogoś bliskiego. Hm. Pani Hudson zabrała się do siebie, pozostawiając na stole w kuchni połowę szarlotki i cały placek ze śliwkami, a Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że starsza pani ma niebywałego nosa do tego typu spraw. Coś tutaj było na rzeczy z Johnem Watsonem, ze strzelaniną i "kimś bliskim", ale było to dość zagmatwane i niejasne. W sposób oczywisty powiązane z jakimiś emocjami, uczuciami, czy sentymentami. Sherlock nie był ekspertem jeżeli chodziło o tego rodzaju niepotrzebne rzeczy więc w sumie co mógł zrobić. Zwykle to John objaśniał mu zawiłości emocjonalne, ale teraz John było poza równaniem.

Sherlock rozmyślał o dziwnym zachowaniu swojego współlokatora tak długo, aż się zmęczył i zasnął. Nad talerzem szarlotki. Obudził go John, gdy wrócił z pracy i od razu zapakował go do łazienki, zmusił do wzięcia prysznica i odstawił do sypialni.

"Nie możesz tak zasypiać byle gdzie Sherlock. Powinieneś leżeć, naprawdę, rozpirzysz sobie to ramię poważniej i dopiero będziemy mieli bal."

"My?" zaciekawił się Sherlock, na co John jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

"Pluralis maiestatis. A teraz do łóżka z tobą. Słaniasz się na nogach. Chociażbyś zjadł trochę tej szarlotki, zanim nad nią usnąłeś."

Sherlock słuchał narzekania Johna jednym uchem. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się skupić i nawet nie miał siły się tym stanem zdenerwować. Umyty, przebrany w piżamkę i napojony herbatą miętową z miodem został niezbyt delikatnie upchnięty do łóżka. Zasnął, zanim zdążył spytać Johna, czemu znalazł się w tym newralgicznym stanie, gdzie sentyment przysłania zdrowy rozsądek i logikę, i dlaczego.

/

Nocami nie spał a za dnia drzemał krótko, skulony na fotelu albo na kanapie. Czasami w ogóle obchodził się bez snu a potem jadł z Johnem śniadanie, lub kolację, nieważne, i tak miał w ustach piekącą goryczkę, pojawiającą się zawsze, gdy nie przesypiał nocy. Kwasy żołądkowe, zapita kawą zgaga, przegryziona tostami z żółtym serem, które wmuszał w niego dobry, cierpliwy John. Zawsze czerstwy i gotowy do pomocy John, w zgrzebnej, flanelowej piżamie, z łydkami jak u młodego nosorożca, umięśnionymi okazale i wystającymi z zaczynającego się strzępić rąbka szlafroka. John dzienny, cywilizowany, nie ten, który biegał z bronią po londyńskich zaułkach, strzelał do seryjnych morderców i potrafił obsługiwać działko przeciwlotnicze, jeżeli było trzeba. Ten John, John domowy, poranny i bezpieczny, nieco potargany od snu, panujący nad tosterami, nakrętkami od słoików z dżemem, operujący patelniami ze skwierczącymi jajkami i zalatującym tłuszczem bekonem, ten John potrafił spać. Wyłączał swoją świadomość, odpoczywał i bardzo dobrze wiedział, że Sherlock pokutuje po północy, zagląda mu do sypialni, chodzi w kółko po salonie i wylicza sobie po łacinie wszystkie uszkodzone w strzelaninie narządy. Sen w nocy był niemożliwy, zresztą komu potrzebny był sen... Sherlock zazdrośnie zerkał na pogrążonego w drzemce Johna, zawiniętego w kołdry i wtykającego nos w poduszkę. Watson przychodził po pracy, robił sobie herbatę, kanapkę i zwykle kładł się na parę chwil, aby "dać wypocząć oczom" jak twierdził. Sherlock miał chęć wejść wtedy do sypialni Johna i położyć się koło niego, przylgnąć mu do pleców i poudawać, że jest w stanie się w ten sposób zrelaksować. Nigdy tego nie zrobił. Może powinien. Może leżenie z kimś, kto potrafił tak bezproblemowo wypoczywać, przyniosłoby mu ulgę.

John zasypiał jak za przyciśnięciem guzika, niezależnie od pory i miejsca, nawyk wyniesiony zapewne z wojska i niezwykle przydatny. Gdy Watson szedł spać, zwykle w okolicach dwudziestej trzeciej, Sherlock wyruszał na wędrówkę po domostwie na Baker Street. Wchodził przez wszystkie nie zamknięte na klucz drzwi, otwierał te zamknięte ale przez nie nie wchodził (taki żarcik), zaglądał we wszystkie możliwe zakamarki. Najpierw schodził na dół, uważnie, żeby nie skrzypieć schodami. Wąchał zawartość garnków pani Hudson, oglądał słoik jej nowego zakwasu, chłodzącego się w lodówce, który za dwa dni weźmie udział w procesie wytwarzania chleba. Sherlock lubił chleb pani Hudson, szkoda, że robiła go tak rzadko.

Pomalowana na zielono kuchnia z oknami na niewielki ogródek, proste szafki, salonik z kompletem wypoczynkowym, okrytym szydełkowanymi pokryciami, przypominającymi hiszpańskie koronki. Sherlock lubił wędrować po mieszkaniu pani Hudson, było... przytulne, ale najbardziej lubił obserwować mieszkanie swoje i Johna, zwłaszcza te miejsca, w których królował John. John i jego praktyczne układanie naczyń w suszarce według wielkości, grubości i użyteczności. Kubki Johna, jego małe królestwo herbat, zamkniętych szczelnie w słoikach, niski, ale pękaty pojemnik na kawę, miód, którego John nie używał, ale trzymał, bo dokarmiał nim cichcem Sherlocka. John i jego ubrania, jego ulubione, znoszone skarpety frote, używane tylko na siłowni i jak zwykle wystające spod skłębionych, przepoconych podkoszulków z kosza na brudy. Sherlock chodził, oglądał i węszył, a w pocie Johna było coś nie do końca przyjemnego, jednocześnie zachwycającego, pociągającego w sposób, do którego Sherlock nie nawykł. Coś co sprawiało, że miał chęć zmusić Watsona do założenia świeżej podkoszulki, poczekać aż się ona rozgrzeje pod wpływem ciepłoty ciała i wąchać, węszyć, odurzać się i tarzać w tym niezwykłym aromacie. Sentyment, ha. Zapewne.

O Johnie zawsze wiele mówił kosz na brudy. Przerażające, fascynujące podkoszulki Johna Hamisha Watsona, niektóre zabawne, sprane, jeszcze z czasów studenckich, niektóre gładkie, poważne, wojskowe. Koszule, opowiadające, co i gdzie John jadł w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, o co się oparł, co gotował, papierki po kofeinowych cukierkach w kieszeniach spodni, plamka po ketchupie na rękawie, błoto na nogawkach dresowych spodni, w których John wyskakiwał aby w pospiechu wyrzucić śmieci i zdążyć, zanim nie odjedzie śmieciarka. Cały dzień Johna Watsona był zapisany w jego ubraniach, w zagięciach jego koszul, wyciągniętych łokciach swetrów, wygniecionych spodniach, w skarpetkach. John spał a Sherlock oglądał jego życie na Baker Street i odczytywał. Nie zapalał światła, nie było mu potrzebne a małe wyzwanie zawsze nieco ubarwiało samotność. Na koniec rekonesansu Holmes zawsze szedł zajrzeć do sypialni Johna a John spał, czasami lepiej, czasami gorzej, czasami z koszmarami, czasami tak cicho, że Sherlock sprawdzał, czy oddycha. Zawsze oddychał, zawsze lekko się pocił a podkoszulka w której spał zaczynała pachnieć i trzeba było szybko opuścić teren, żeby nie poddać się pokusie.

To nie było tak, że nie robił tego wcześniej. Dawno, dawno temu, gdy Sherlock Holmes miał jeszcze w pełni sprawną obręcz barkową i ciekawą sprawę do rozwiązania także nie spał i wałęsał się nocą po Baker Street, ale wtedy nie przyglądnął się niczemu. Zajęty swoimi myślami, dedukcjami, zaledwie zauważał, co mija, na co patrzy. Teraz było inaczej, teraz obserwował. Dom nocą był całkiem innym domem. Pani Hudson i John ułożeni grzecznie w swoich łóżkach nie wiedzieli, że są pod opieką bezsennego Sherlocka i są odczytywani, z pozostawionych na ławie kubków, zawartości kieszeni płaszczów, z toaletek i papierków, wetkniętych w kieszenie kurtek. Nie wiedzieli, że Sherlock, zbolały Sherlock z uszkodzonym stawem kulistym i osłabioną górną z obręczą barkową wędruje i dedukuje. Po ciemku, po cichu.

Może tak było lepiej. John nie lubił, gdy ktoś przyglądnął mu się jak odpoczywa, gdy jest bezbronny i odsłonięty. Pani Hudson z kolei jak nic zaczęłaby swoje zwykłe biadanie na temat wyuzdania i zboczeń. Sherlock nie był zboczony, tak myślał w każdym razie. Sherlock był inny, genialny, spostrzegawczy w sposób, jaki był obcy innym ludziom. A jego wędrówki nocne były zawsze ulgą dla jego zmęczonego bezczynnością i bólem umysłu.

Bezczynność, ból i nuda. Te trzy czynniki wykańczały go powoli i skutecznie. Za dnia i nocą.

/

Gdy tylko odłączyli Mycrofta od kroplówki ten zaczął jak zwykle monitorować wszystko i wszystkich. Zaszyty bezpiecznie w swojej rezydencji ze swoim detektywem inspektorem przy boku szybko i skutecznie pokazał przestępczemu światkowi i sprzymierzeńcom Moriarty`ego kto jest szarą eminencją na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Kilka trupów, kilka szybciej zatwierdzonych ustaw odnośnie bezpieczeństwa narodowego, małe, ale groźne i znaczące ruchy.

John wziął pięć dni wolnego, a potem wrócił do pracy, najwyraźniej nie chcąc zostawać ze swoim rannym współlokatorem i dostarczać mu swoją osobą rozrywki. Sherlock nie mógł go za to winić, ale winił i tak. Przy całej swojej wierności i lojalności Watson zostawiał go codziennie idąc na dyżur do szpitala i za nic mając sobie, że Moriarty wciąż jest na wolności, wciąż aktywny i gotowy do zamachu. John po ośmiu godzinach wracał z zakupami z Tesco i udawał, że nie widzi petów, zagaszonych nieudolnie na parapecie, ani otwartego laptopa, stojącego na ławie w salonie. Sherlock nie mógł pisać na klawiaturze jedną ręką, nie był w stanie znieść siebie dziabiącego klawisze jak John, ale czytał i był w stanie jako tako używać telefonu komórkowego. Owszem, męczył się, od trzymania komórki tą samą ręką zaczynało mu drętwieć ramię, ale dawał radę. Nie. Nie dawał rady. Wciąż działał na pół gwizdka, uruchamiał tylko dwadzieścia pięć procent swoich normalnych możliwości, ponieważ transport mu nawalał a razem z transportem buntowała się także głowa, która widocznie miała już dość leków przeciwbólowych.

"Boli mnie głowa." wymamrotał Sherlock i westchnął ciężko. "Boli mnie nawet skóra pod włosami."

John przewrócił oczyma i na moment położył mu dłoń na głowie. Bolało, ale było lepiej. Ciepły, pewny ciężar najpierw na czole, potem na potylicy, na karku. Sherlock zaczął się rozluźniać, a wtedy John oczywiście musiał zabrać swoją rękę. Holmes mruknął z dezaprobatą.

Oglądali razem wieczorne wiadomości. To znaczy John oglądał a Sherlock mu towarzyszył, dyskredytując kłamstwa gate keeperów, przesiewających informacje podawane do mass mediów tak, aby nie wywołali paniki. Za oknami padał majowy deszcz, granatowy zmrok powoli zalewał ulice, w kuchni piekł się kurczak w żurawinie a oni siedzieli sobie skuleni pod kocem, przed migającym, grającym pudłem, emitującym beznadziejnie nudne wiadomości z kraju.

Świat się zatrzymał. Gdyby teraz przestać oddychać, wszystko stanęłoby w kompletniej ciszy. Chaotyczna gonitwa krwinek, chwilowa duszność, ciśnienie w płucach a potem spokój, szary, beztlenowy, bez uciążliwego wprawiania płuc w ruch. Ciekawe. Sherlock spróbował. Potrafił długo wytrzymać bez tlenu. John po kilkunastu sekundach dźgnął go łokciem w bok i spojrzał na niego z bliska. Jego oczy lśniły.

"Co robisz?"

"Nic."

Nie. Nie chciałby nie oddychać podczas gdy John oddychałby nadal. John był wielkim fanem oddychania, generalnie lubował się w rzeczach żmudnie koniecznych. Jedzenie, spanie, prasowanie koszul. Podlewanie kwiatów, mycie naczyń, oddychanie i pieprzenie się. Konieczne i upokarzające w swojej konieczności. Reprodukcja i śmierć, oto w czym się realizuje ludzkie życie. To co czyni człowieka człowiekiem to lęk, że jedynie te konieczności składają się na jego osobę i nic więcej poza nimi nie ma. Bo w końcu życie to czysta ekstrawagancja, niekontrolowanie coś buduje, umacnia a potem burzy i dekonstruuje a miliony istnień ludzkich pozostają wobec tego faktu pasywne. Zajęci swoimi koniecznościami, swoimi brudnymi naczyniami i prasowaniem, zajęci produkcją podobnych im, ślepych, bezwolnych ludzi...

Dłoń na włosach wyrwała Sherlocka z ciągu myślowego. Duża, solidna dłoń Johna, na jego bolącej czaszce. Nagła cisza w głowie zabrała Sherlockowi wszystkie słowa. Naparł na dłoń Johna i pokręcił się, pozwalając poruszonemu dotykiem bólowi ustąpić przed tym wymuszonym masażem.

John zaśmiał się mrukliwie.

"Herbaty?"

"Tak. Proszę."

Może oddychanie nie było jednak tak straszne, gdy John oddychał razem z nim.

/

Dnia siódmego Bóg odpoczął a Sherlock zdecydował, że spróbuje nie zażywać żadnych lekarstw i nie pozwoli zrobić sobie zastrzyków. John sprzeciwiał się, ale słabo i bez przekonania. Chyba on także miał dość odbijającego się od ścian, jakie uskuteczniał bezsilny, wściekły detektyw konsultant.

Na początku nie było tak źle. Poranek Sherlock spędził w kuchni, przeglądając policyjne akta i kichając zawzięcie przez archiwalne kurze. W ciągu godziny rozwiązał trzy zarzucone przez nieudolnych funkcjonariuszy policji sprawy i nawet dobrze się czuł. Owszem, musiał uważać na ramię, ale był dużo bardziej przebudzony, gotowy do działania i szybki w konkluzjach. Medycyna to wspaniały wynalazek człowieka, ale lepiej było nie ufać jej do końca. Parę dni farmaceutycznego ogłupienia było pożądane, pomagało ciału dojść ze swoimi trzęsącymi się tkankami do ładu, ale parę dni, nie dłużej. Teraz Sherlock Holmes chciał znowu wrócić na szlak, do działania. Transport dojdzie do siebie, w końcu umysł jest potężniejszy niż mięso.

Sherlock zadowolony ze swojego eksperymentu z brakiem tabletek położył się w okolicach południa na kanapie i uciął sobie drzemkę. Tylko na chwilę, na okamgnienie. Obudził go wracający późnym popołudniem z pracy John. Watson zajrzał do pani Hudson a ta przetrzymała go, trajkocząc coś z ekscytacją. Cienkie ściany bardzo dobrze niosły te kurtuazyjne konwersacyjki.

Sherlock usiadł na kanapie i dopiero wtedy odczuł, jak straszliwie go boli. Wszystko, od pleców po ramię, kark i głowę. To było po prostu uwłaczające. Zaciskając zęby i przełykając mdły smak, który nagle podniósł mu się do gardła i groził wymiotami, postanowił zająć umysł czymś innym. Starczyło mu cierpliwości na rozwiązanie dwa sudoku, podkradniętych Johnowi, streszczenie sekcji zwłok ofiary brutalnego morderstwa w Manchesterze i zawleczenie się na fotel.

Ocknął się, gdy John pochylał się nad nim i dotykał go ostrożnie po twarzy. Nie spał, nie zasnął, nie było w nim nic co świadczyłoby o spokojnej, relaksującej drzemce.

"Zemdlałeś." skonstatował John trzeźwo i wspierając się na kolanach podniósł się z klęczek i wyprostował, aż chrupnęło. Miał na sobie beżowy, cienki sweter, pachnący damskimi perfumami. Sherlock zamknął oczy.

"Nie zemdlałem, tylko straciłem przytomność."

"A socjopata to coś innego niż psychopata." odciął się niespodziewanie agresywnie John. Sherlock otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego, ale Watson zdarzył już zrejterować na bezpieczne pozycje i przybrać neutralną maskę doktora opiekującego się pacjentem.

"Chodź. Zrobię ci zastrzyk, zjesz coś i obejrzymy Jamesa Bonda."

"Nie chcę nic jeść."

"To masz pecha bo zjesz i tak."

Sherlock zdumiony reakcjami Johna pochłonął cały talerz kapuśniaku. Gdy nieświadomie zaczął recytować składniki zupy i ingrediencje użytego w niej bulionu John złapał go za nadgarstki i zapatrzył mu się w oczy. A potem oznajmił, że da mu zastrzyk, tabletki na sen a sam idzie na spacer, bo potrzebuje świeżego powietrza. Świeże powietrze było eufemizmem na ponowne odwiedziny u Sary. Sherlock nie skomentował. W bulionie było nadspodziewanie dużo sodu i resztek selera.

/

To był jeden z jego gorszych dni. Sherlock nie cierpiał mówić w ten sposób o sobie, ponieważ kto jak kto, ale on powinien mieć tylko takie same dni, różniące się jedynie ciekawszą lub nudniejszą zawartością wszelkiej maści przestępstw. Ktoś tak genialny i żyjący pod dyktando nieśmiertelnej logiki nie powinien mieć gorszych dni, bo akurat zaczęło padać a majowy deszczyk siąpił już od północy i o dziewiątej rano wcale nie zanosiło się, żeby przestał. Siąpiący deszczyk wpływał na samopoczucie Sherlocka w sposób kompletnie i ostatecznie upokarzający, mianowicie wywoływał bóle reumatyczne w uszkodzonej kości ramienia.

John oczywiście nie rozumiał. John po prostu jak co rano wstał, wziął szybki, zimny prysznic i jeszcze w szlafroku wszedł do sypialni Sherlocka i obwieścił, że śniadanie za dwadzieścia minut. Co mogło obchodzić Sherlocka jakieś śniadanie! Deszcz sprawiał, że się źle czuł i nie mógł porządnie używać swojego mózgu, ponieważ zbolałe mięso protestowało. Zbolałe mięso chciało spać, chciało pogrążyć się w błogiej bezmyślności i zapomnieć o poniżających reumatycznych bólach. John nie czekał na odpowiedź Sherlocka, po prostu skinął głową i wycofał się z sypialni. Po kilku minutach w kuchni zaczęły brzęczeć talerzyki. Okrągłe, ceramiczne, grube dźwięki, łyżka, słoik. A więc owsianka. Sherlock nienawidził owsianki niemal tak samo jak nienawidził siąpiącego wesoło na cały Londyn deszczyku.

Zdecydował jednak, że mimo wszystko zejdzie na śniadanie i nawet przełknie odrobinę owsianki i cały galon miodu, czekolady i cynamonu, które John tam wpakuje. Zje, napije się herbaty i łyknie swoje przydziałowe tabletki. Będzie grzeczny i układny, a potem John zrobi mu zastrzyk, pokręci się, pomarudzi i pójdzie do pracy. Wtedy Sherlock dokona najazdu na watsonową sypialnię, znajdzie pudło z lekami i uraczy swoje mięso jakimś nasennym cudem chemicznym, które zbije go z nóg na następne dziesięć godzin. John będzie miał pretensje, tak jak zawsze, ale Sherlock nie miał wyboru. Mięso chciało wypoczynku a mózg nie miał z nim siły walczyć.

"W porządku?" zapytał ostrożnie John, obserwując Sherlocka znad swojej owsianki. "Dziwnie wyglądasz."

"Dziękuję za tą jakże trafioną i fachową diagnozę, drogi Watsonie." odparł rozwlekając słowa Sherlock i dopił do końca herbatę. Była za słaba i zbyt słodka. Zemdliło go. "Nie musisz czasem iść już do pracy? Tam zapewne twoje diagnozy zachwycą ludzi bardziej niż mnie."

John skrzywił usta i przed atakiem w domu Mycrofta być może byłby to uśmiech, ale nie teraz. Teraz John Watson się ukrywał, ukrywał się przed Sherlockiem i milczał tak głośno o swoim tajnym sekrecie, że aż to było słychać. Sherlock chciał to usłyszeć, wytężał słuch i wzrok, szukając wskazówek co do tajemnicy Johna, ale nie mógł znaleźć nic. Przeklęty siąpiący deszczyk i przeklęty nienaturalnie spokojny, ostrożny John. Swoją drogą zabawne jak dobrze szło Watsonowi to ukrywanie się przed Sherlockiem.

"Obiad stoi na kuchence. Odgrzej sobie zupę i w południe łyknij tabletki. Położyłem ci dwie na półce nad zlewem. Będę po czwartej."

I tak John ze swoją tajemnicą poszedł do pracy, diagnozować maluczkich i ich złamania otwarte, czy cokolwiek się tam obecnie na intensywnej terapii przytrafiało. Sherlock natomiast łyknął swoje przydziałowe tabletki, które mu jego współlokator zostawił po czym poszedł do sypialni Watsona po kilka tabletek nad przydziałowych. Znał swoje limity. Lata praktyki z używaniem i nadużywaniem szerokiego asortymentu substancji chemicznych robiły swoje. Sherlock nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie znał swoich granic. Nie lubił o tym myśleć, przez to piekielne ramię i majowy deszcz miał granic aż za dużo.

John nie był kreatywny w ukrywaniu leków. Wiedział, że Sherlock jeżeli chce, wydedukuje każdą skrytkę a to, że tego jeszcze nie zrobił to wyłącznie jego dobra wola. Sherlock nie czuł się komfortowo w sypialni Johna bez Johna więc szybko złapał pudełko z tabletkami i wrócił do salonu, na swoje terytorium, na kanapę. Popił wystygłą herbatą, wyrównał oddech i uspokoił się. Za oknami wciąż padał deszcz, nadal był niezwykle denerwujący.

Pomimo nadprogramowej dawki leków nasennych ramię bolało bardziej, w telewizji były dużo nudniejsze niż zwykle programy, a niezgrabnie złapana komórka wysunęła się z rąk i upadła. Sherlock nie miał siły i determinacji, żeby się po nią schylić i podnieść, więc został tak, usadzony na fotelu przy zgaszonym kominku.

Książki, akta. Rozrzucił je dookoła ale nie był w stanie skupić się na pisanym tekście. Ze złością powlekł się do schowka na szczotki i mopy, po czym wydobył z tej żałośnie oczywistej skrytki laptopa Johna. Złamał hasło ( Sherlock-wara-od-mojego-laptopa, bez spacji ), poklikał trochę, ale litery zamieniały mu się w oczach w drygające pikselki a obrazy sklejały ze sobą i ani trochę nie mógł dojść do ładu, czemu ktoś wysłał mu zdjęcie zamordowanej kobiety z rozciętym brzuchem, podpisując, że to samobójstwo, skoro od razu można było poznać, że to morderstwo, najpewniej dokonane przez członka rodziny, dość bliskiej. Brak śladów walki, ofiara nie broniła się, pozwoliła podejść napastnikowi blisko, a ten wpadł w szał, ogłuszył ją, rozbebeszył jak śledzia a potem zwiał. Kolejna żenująco nudna zbrodnia w afekcie. Afekt. Ludzie zdawali się nieustannie dokonywać rozmaitych czynów tłumacząc się właśnie tym nieuchwytnym, newralgicznym stanem. Afekt nie poddawał się logice, umysłowi, afekt wyłaził bezpośrednio z mięsa i uniemożliwiał myślenie, a potem nędznik wybudzał się i zamiast użyć intelektu popadał w kolejny ciąg emocjonalno-uczuciowych dramatów. Siedział i płakał, zestresowany poszedł spać, potem uciekł. Być może za granicę, być może zabić jeszcze kogoś, zanim zabije siebie. Jakie teatralne, jakie obliczalne i zawstydzające. Kto zabił tą nieszczęsną kobietę na zdjęciu? Niekończący się, bezsensowny afekt.

Sherlock raz dwa męczył się oglądaniem zdjęć, które przesłał mu Lestrade a szkoda, bo był dopiero przy czwartym. Latające piksle drażniły go i przyprawiały o ból głowy.

Nie mógł spać całą noc, a więc gdzieś około południa zdrzemnął się na kanapie a gdy się obudził, John już wchodził na schody. Rozmawiał z kimś i śmiał się. Świetnie, Greg.

John konwersował z Gregiem jak ze starym kumplem, na luzie, bez zahamowań. Zbliżyli się do siebie podczas swoich małych wypadów do pubów na piwo. Sherlock nie był dobrym kompanem do picia, ale rozumiał potrzebę Johna do posiadania tego typu znajomych. I tak go do denerwowało i upokarzało. Rozumiał coś, nie widział w tym w sumie nic złego, a i tak był tym zdenerwowany. Ból ramienia robił mu z głową niespotykane rzeczy.

Czyściec, jak się okazało, bywał miejscem bardzo zmiennym.

Jak rano salon na Baker Street był pusty tak po południu nagle zaroił się od ludzi. Najpierw przybył Greg, następnie pani Hudson przyprowadziła sąsiada z boku, żeby sprawdził cieknącą rurę i spróbował jej ciasta. Sherlock siedział na fotelu i obserwował tych wszystkich ludzi, jak chodzili, rozmawiali, kręcili się i gestykulowali w swoim etykietalnym tańcu. Grzecznościowe słowa, ukłony, uśmiechy, a pod spodem potrzeby, obowiązki i oczekiwania.

"Chcesz herbaty?" zapytał John, nietypowo ożywiony towarzystwem i roześmiany. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem.

"Herbaty. Z miodem i cytryną. I nowego procha na ból głowy, bo tak się tutaj wszyscy kręcicie, że migreny idzie dostać."

John nie zauważył jego złego humoru, albo go zignorował, ponieważ po prawdzie Sherlock Holmes miał zły humor od kiedy ocknął się w szpitalu i oznajmiono mu, że czeka go długi i żmudny proces rekonwalescencji.

John uśmiechnął się, skinął głową i poszedł do kuchni robić herbatę, z Gregiem depczącym mu po piętach i opowiadającym coś z ożywieniem. Lestrade pachniał mieszkaniem Mycrofta, jego ulubioną wodą kolońską i chyba na pewno już wkrótce tych dwoje się ze sobą prześpi, jeżeli jeszcze tego nie zrobili. Czyli wszystko zgodnie z planem. Dobrze, że Sherlock znalazł Mycroftowi poczciwego detektywa inspektora, inaczej cukrzyca zebrałaby swoje ponure żniwo w rodzinie Holmesów co najmniej dekadę wcześniej.

Tak więc Greg przyszedł sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą John i Sherlock po tym uwłaczająco marnym zamachu Moriarty`ego, John był szczęśliwy, że może porozmawiać z kimś kto zna jego i młodszego Holmesa i nie będzie się niczemu dziwił, a pani Hudson i sąsiad przyglądali się kolejnej, wystającej tuż przy lodówce rurze. Greg pachniał Mycroftem, John pachniał herbatą wiśniową i proszkiem do prania a pani Hudson wyperfumowała się swoim słynnym Casbah Nights i usiłowała wciągnąć wiekowego, nieśmiałego, chylącego się już do ziemi sąsiada w rozmówki towarzyskie.

"To całe szczęście, że się pan na tym zna panie Higgins! Ta rura jeszcze trochę a wybuchnęłaby jak nic, zwłaszcza, gdy Sherlock bierze długie kąpiele i bojler pracuje dłużej niż zwykle. Wie pan, ten bojler był tutaj od dwunastu lat. Wciąż obiecują, że go wymienią, bo już pora na zainstalowanie nowych, ale wie pan jak to bywa z administracją..."

"Z Mycroftem wszystko w porządku? Kiepsko wyglądał wtedy w ambulansie."

"W porządku. Mrukliwy jak borsuk, ale układny. Przynajmniej jeden z braci Holmes wie, kiedy przystopować i odchorować swoje..."

"...nie, Sherlock nie rozwiązuje teraz żadnych zagadek kryminalnych. Potrzebuje wolnego, to ramię..."

"John, skarbie, to ja przyniosę dla nas więcej ciasta, to sobie razem popołudniową herbatkę wypijemy u was w kuchni, dobrze?"

"Nie, pani Hudson nie jest gosposią. Po prostu lubi się dzielić swoimi wypiekami, a robi je przepyszne..."

Powinien być zadowolony z rozruchu, który wprowadzali ludzie do saloniku ale jakoś nie mógł. Patrzył na nich i wydawali mu się jeszcze bardziej porażająco nudni i pospolici, niż zazwyczaj. Gorzej, usiłowali być dla niego mili, ponieważ "miał wypadek", ponieważ nie był w pełni sił, obolały, zmęczony lekami i siedzeniem w domu przez cały boży dzień. Traktowali go niepoważnie, jak kogoś, kto nie odpowiada za to, co mówi, ponieważ jest oczadziały od medykamentów. Oczywiście, idąc za głupim obyczajem, że chorych trzeba nawiedzać, wszyscy znaleźli się w końcu w saloniku i popijając herbatę rozmawiali półgłosem, najwyraźniej ulegając wrażeniu, że jak gadają obok Sherlocka to mu tym działaniem jakoś pomagają w chorowaniu.

"Cukru panie Lestrade?"

"Nie, dziękuję. I proszę mi mówić po imieniu. Greg. Ma pani pięknego fikusa w korytarzu. Moja żona też hodowała, ale uschnął w końcu."

"Fikusy są niełatwe, trzeba mieć do nich rękę. Emma. Zawsze możesz wziąć ode mnie sadzonkę, Greg."

Słowa, słowa, słowa i słowa. Gadanina, uśmiechy, brzęknięcia filiżanek o spodki, kurtuazyjne zwroty drobnomieszczańskich ludzi o drobnomieszczańskich umysłach, nie zauważających nigdy, ile słodzą, jak zawiązują sznurowadła, czym pachną. Osaczyli go, siedzącego na fotelu i bezbronnego bez w pełni funkcjonalnego umysłu, oblepili go miałkością życia codziennego. Uczciwy i pusty uśmiech Johna, zabawny grymas Grega, uniesione do góry brwi pani Hudson i pan Higgins, uprzejmie popijający herbatę i rozważający, kiedy sięgnie po coś mocniejszego.

Sherlock zaczął od niechcenia, chociaż już na początku coś zaciskało mu się w brzuchu jak kłąb węży, śliskie i nieprzyjemne. Na początku skomentował stan żył i arterii pani Hudson i oznajmiając jej, że brak ruchu typu cardio i nadmiar potraw mącznych prędzej czy później zaowocuje chorobami wieńcowymi. W zasadzie pani Hudson już na nie zapada, brała prewencyjnie leki, ale jak się sytuacja rozwinie niewątpliwie dołączy do grona sprzątniętych przez niewydolność sercową aniołków. Sherlock mówił, z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni zapatrzając się twardo w czaszkę, leżącą na kominku. Pani Hudson pobladła a John wysyczał coś co brzmiało "może już starczy". Sherlock zignorował go. Mówił a słowa wysypywały się z niego, piękne, logiczne i układające się we wspaniałe puzzle dedukcji.

Następny na ruszt poszedł sąsiad, pan Higgins, samotny wdowiec, na emeryturze od dwóch lat, skrycie popijający do lustra. Pił z umiarkowaniem, ale regularnie, pięć razy w tygodniu. Cienie pod oczami, zwiotczała skóra na szyi i nadgarstkach, płytki paznokci usiane białymi plamami i prążkami. Odżywiał się tostami, cienką herbatą i chińszczyzną na wynos, nie wychodził z domu dalej niż do najbliższego supermarketu. Nikt go nie odwiedzał, nikt się nim nie interesował, czasami tylko pani Hudson w ramach wizyty sąsiedzkiej litowała się nad podstarzałym samotnikiem. Sherlock wywieszczył panu Higginsowi marskość wątroby i najtańszy pochówek z opieki społecznej, bo rodzina się w koszta nie włączy, na co pan Higgins wzdrygnął się, wstał z krzesła i oznajmił, że musi już iść. Zwyczajny refleks eskapistyczny u alkoholików, za stary na walkę, salwował się ucieczką. Pani Hudson wstała razem z Higginsem i patrząc z wyrzutem na Sherlocka opuściła salonik, proponując Johnowi, że jeżeli będzie miał już dość złośliwego chorowitka może wpaść do niej na kawę i ciasteczka.

Greg i John zostali w salonie, patrząc na Sherlocka dziwnie. Nie miał nastroju zgadywać, co chodziło im po głowie, miał chęć ich rozpracować.

"Greg, u ciebie sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana. Twój ojciec miał problemy z krążeniem a twoja babcia od strony matki miała wylew krwi do mózgu." mówił dalej Sherlock, zachwycony lekkością swoich słów, ich sensownością, ich znaczeniem. "Babcia przeżyła, ale nigdy nie odzyskała sprawności do końca. Problemy z mową, pisaniem, koordynacja oko ręka mocno zaburzona. Nasz ulubiony detektyw inspektor zwykle odżywia się pączkami i słodkimi bułkami z kafeterii w komisariacie i krótko śpi. Jeżeli Mycroft nie zajmie się tobą lepiej niż sobą Lestrade, skończysz jak swoja babcia, albo gorzej. Wylew to przy pracy w dość dużym stresie częsta przypadłość, zwłaszcza u osób z obciążeniami dziedzicznymi."

"Sherlock, mógłbyś przestać..."

"Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, po co to wzburzenie? John, kogokolwiek uratujesz na ostrym dyżurze i tak umrze, prędzej czy później. Myślałby kto, że jesteś w tej materii specjalistą a nie sentymentalistą. Greg zapewne umrze na wylew a Mycroft oczywiście zapadnie na cukrzycę. On to wie, ja to wiem, więc czemu się tak srożysz Lestrade? Mycroft to osobnik dorosły i zarabiający tyle, że mógłby sobie pod bokiem kupić fabrykę batoników a ty byś o tym nawet nie wiedział. Zabierzesz mu jego zapasy słodyczy to kupi sobie inne i tym razem ukryje je tak, że ich nie zajdziesz."

Greg patrzył na Sherlocka jak na wariata, ale nie wyglądało na to, że słowa Holmesa go obrażają. John za to robił się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy i już wstawał z kanapy, już zbliżał się do fotela Sherlocka i wyciągał ramiona. Holmes zmierzył się bohatersko z jego solidnym, ciemnoniebieskim spojrzeniem. Mówił. Nie mógł przestać.

"Odpowiem na twoje pytanie, zanim je zadasz, doktorze. Tak, boli mnie ramię i głowa. Tak, mam już dość buntującego się mięsa, dość ćwiczeń na uszkodzone ramię, dość tabletek, zastrzyków i zdrętwiałego od siedzenia tyłka. Mam dość więc się nie dziw, że jak przyjdą do nas ludzie, zabawiam się dedukowaniem. Nie jestem wróżką, nie przepowiadam przyszłości, ja po prostu wyciągam wnioski z przeszłości i daje prognozy na przyszłość."

Drżał mu głos a okropne tętnienie z tyłu głowy narastało powodując mdłości. Coś mu się działo, podwyższone tętno, wilgoć w nosie i nierówny oddech. Może te zwędzone od Watsona tabletki nasenne nie były dobrym pomysłem. John patrzył na niego z czymś, z jakimś uczuciem, którego nie potrafił rozszyfrować, ponieważ cholera jasna nie znał się na uczuciach!

"Sherlock... uspokój się. Chodź, pójdziemy do sypialni i się położysz. Jesteś zmęczony..."

"Nie jestem zmęczony! Czym mam być zmęczony! Oglądaniem bzdur w telewizji czy czytaniem książek, dopóki mi ramię nie zdrętwieje i nie zasnę?! Nic mi nie jest! Natomiast ty, mój drogi doktorze, powinieneś się martwić. Tendencje alkoholowe w rodzinie, uraz ramienia, psychosomatyczna kontuzja, którą sobie sam wymyśliłeś i którą sam wyleczyłeś, odnajdując sobie nową podporę w zmaganiach z rzeczywistością. Znalazłeś sobie mnie! Nie mogłeś gorzej trafić! Powinieneś spokojnie umrzeć pośród wnucząt i swoich dorosłych dzieci, praktycznie, po cichu, ale zadajesz się ze mną, bo lubisz ryzyko, bo lubisz adrenalinę i nie możesz sobie jej odmówić! Aż w końcu ktoś dorwie cię w ciemnym zaułku i zastrzeli, i zamiast umrzeć we własnym łóżku jak Pan Bóg przykazał umrzesz wykrwawiając się gdzieś na chodnik..."

Coś drżało i dygotało mu w piersi i tym razem nie mógł już nad sobą zapanować. Oddychał chrapliwie, nie był w stanie opanować podrygiwania kolanem i wciąż odgarniał włosy z czoła. Miał mokrą twarz, coś obrzydliwego ulewało mu się z nosa a na bandażu na ramieniu zauważył czerwone ślady krwi. Od kiedy tam były? Od kiedy możliwość śmierci Johna Watsona tak go poruszała? Nawet nie spostrzegł, że szarpie opatrunek drżącymi palcami.

John wyprostował się, ujął się pod boki i przez chwilę patrzył na niego. Ciemnoniebieskie, zmęczone oczy, nieco zaczerwienione od strony woreczka spojówkowego, możliwa alergia na pyłki traw, ale nie za duża, deszcz zmniejszał ilość pyłków w powietrzu a John wciąż obywał się bez antybiotyku w maści. Niewielka zmarszczka bruzdowa przy nosie, z lewej strony, tej, która John lubił się uśmiechać pod nosem. Dwie głębokie lwie zmarszczki między brwiami, to nie zwykłe miejsce dla zmarszczek doktora Watsona. John miał je raczej wyżej na czole, w formie bruzd marsowych. Teraz miał lwie zmarszczki, dlaczego?

Mocne, twarde dłonie Watsona trzymały Sherlocka za ramiona a on nie mógł odwrócić wzroku i nie patrzeć. Nie mógł też chyba przestać mówić, bo mówił wciąż, o tym, że John powinien zejść z tego świata w inny sposób niż oferowało mu życie z Sherlockiem Holmesem i lepiej, żeby zdecydował się na odejście teraz zanim będzie za późno, zanim samotne kobiety powyżej trzydziestki przestaną go postrzegać jako potencjalnego partnera na życie, zanim jego najlepszy wiek na posiadanie potomków minie, bo jak wiadomo i na mężczyzn w tym zakresie czyhają rozmaite ryzyka. John powinien znaleźć sobie miłą, spokojną żonę, spłodzić zdrowe dzieci i odejść z Baker Street. Oczywiście może odwiedzać, oczywiście pani Hudson zawsze będzie oferować mu swój placek ze śliwkami na drogę, oczywiście... John położył dłoń na ustach Sherlocka a Sherlock nagle spostrzegł, że twarz Watsona jest niezwykle blisko a on wciąż kipi od słów i nie może przestać...

"Sherlock, już starczy."

Przestał. Dłoń Johna, podobnie jak jego trzy (czemu tylko trzy, czemu aż tak mocarne, wszechwładne trzy?) słowa skutecznie odcięła niekontrolowany potok przemyśleń Sherlocka. W salonie panowała cisza jaką spotyka się tylko w świątyniach. Greg patrzył, John patrzył a Sherlock nie mógł znieść ich wzroku i miał chęć zapaść się pod ziemię. Dłoń Johna parzyła mu usta.

Wszystko rozegrało się nadspodziewanie szybko. John zmusił Sherlocka do wstania, objął go przez plecy i odtransportował po schodach do sypialni. Do swojej własnej sypialni, pachnącej proszkiem do prania, werbeną i czystymi koszulami. John pomógł mu zdjąć szlafrok, kapcie i ułożył go na łóżku, przykrywając pod brodę kocem.

"Zaraz wracam."

Sherlock nie słuchał. Leżał ze zdrowym ramieniem przerzuconym przez twarz i usiłował zapanować nad oddechem. Im bardziej próbował tym bardziej mu nie wychodziło. Atak paniki, hiperwentylacja, ale czemu? Czemu śmierć Johna miałaby go poruszyć bardziej niż śmierć pani Hudson czy Mycrofta? Czemu John powinien jak najszybciej uciekać z Baker Street, zapewniając sobie spokojną śmierć w łóżku, otoczony kochającą rodziną? Czemu mięso tak bardzo przeszkadzało w myśleniu, czemu mimo wszystko wpływało na umysł i mózg i nawet Sherlock Holmes nie mógł sobie poradzić bez jednej pieprzonej tabletki na ból? O, to wszystko było po prostu nie do przyjęcia! Absurdalne, niedorzeczne. A gdzieś pod tym całym lukrem pytań retorycznych czaił się sens, dość istotny, ważny sens. Sherlock nie mógł się do niego dokopać, ponieważ właśnie przeżywał załamanie nerwowe, trząsł się, gadał od rzeczy i rozsypywał się na oczach Johna Watsona, stojącego właśnie z miską wody i ręcznikiem w drzwiach do sypialni.

Sherlock pozwolił Johnowi odsunąć sobie z twarzy ramię i obmyć policzki i zasmarkane okolice podkoszulka koło piersi. Pozwolił się też przebrać w czystą piżamę i zapakować pod kołdry. John usiadł obok niego. Przed dłuższą chwilę milczał a gdy się odezwał, jego głos był przyciszony i intymny.

"Greg poszedł do domu. Jesteśmy już sami."

Wreszcie bez tego ukrywanego, tajnego sekretu, bez ostrożności i chodzenia na palcach dookoła histerycznego Sherlocka. Holmes odetchnął. Bez tajemnic i bez nikogo poza Johnem Watsonem mógł to znieść. Chyba na pewno.

John uklęknął przy łóżku i wsparł się na nim na łokciach, zaglądając Sherlockowi w twarz.

"Wiesz, że są na to leki."

Cisza. Cisza. Leki. Tak. Bipolarny niedźwiedź, ten sam, który zjadł mamusię.

"Miałeś przed chwilą epizod, że aż furczało. Sherlock, spójrz na mnie... Sherlock!" John ujął go za rękę, ale Holmes wyszarpnął się. Bez agresji choć stanowczo. John nie dał się odepchnąć, tylko ponownie się przysunął i położył mu dłoń na karku. Ciężko, pewnie i nieodwołalnie.

"Psychoza maniakalno-depresyjna. Bipolarna, mieszana w twoim wypadku. Jesteś geniuszem, na pewno nie omieszkałeś się odpowiednio zdiagnozować."

"Na mój geniusz nie ma jednej diagnozy... " głos Sherlocka był jak z waty, jak blade wspomnienie jego zwykłego głosu. Odchrząknął, zmarszczył nos, odwrócił się plecami od Johna i jego bliskości. Nie uciekał, po prostu nie patrzył. Nie potrafił teraz patrzeć. Dłoń Johna została mu na karku, nieinwazyjnie, blisko.

"Lubię myśleć, że ludzi nie powinno się redukować do diagnoz, John. Zawsze jakiś fragment wystaje zza jednostki chorobowej, zawsze coś nie pasuje do formy diagnostycznej. Symptomy się mieszają, przepoczwarzają..."

Lepiej było mu mówić z Johnem, gdy był od niego odwrócony. Sherlockowi wciąż drżał głos, ale już było lepiej. Już spoza tłoczących mu się w głowie myśli zaczynał spostrzegać świat. Zwyczajny świat, z siąpiącym deszczem, sypialnią Johna, utrzymaną w kawowoczekoladowych brązach, z szerokimi plecami Watsona, odwróconego do niego tyłem. Odetchnął.

"A więc przyznajesz, że miewasz epizody depresyjne. Bo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie właśnie to widziałem. Dwa tygodnie depresji i teraz epizod maniakalny taki, że żyrandole chodziły."

"Jestem zmęczony. Chcę spać."

"Sherlock..."

"Śpię. Moja diagnoza nie jest prosta i nie próbuj mnie wtłaczać w żadne wyssane z palca Freuda ramy psychiatryczne."

Chciał go obrazić, urazić, sprawić, żeby sobie poszedł, ale John nigdzie nie poszedł.

John pochylił się, sięgnął ponad nim i ujął go delikatnie za zdrową rękę. Ciemne, wciąż jakby nieco opalone palce na bladym wnętrzu ramienia, czemu ten kontrast powodował, że Sherlockowi schło w ustach?

Nic już więcej nie mówili. John szybko i metodycznie zrobił Holmesowi zastrzyk przeciwbólowy, a potem położył się powoli obok niego na łóżku. Odwrócił się plecami a Sherlock całkowicie pod wpływem mięsnego impulsu przylgnął do tych pleców. Rozgrzana ciepłem ciała podkoszulka Johna pachniała dokładnie tak jak sobie wyobrażał. Uspokajająco, relaksująco, John dzienny, dzielny, niepodzielny i jedyny. John włączył swój przycisk snu i zasnął, jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się pod wpływem oddechu, przestrzenie międzyżebrowe rozciągały się i kurczyły rytmicznie. Sherlock nie chciał zasypiać i tylko wtykał Watsonowi nos pod kołnierz podkoszulki, testował jak mocno może przyciągnąć go do siebie bez mrukliwego protestu. Odkrył, że uspokaja go, gdy trzyma palce w ciepłym, miękkim żywym miejscu na dolnych partiach brzucha Johna, pod gumką bokserek, nieco niżej nawet. John nie protestował na taką inwazję prywatności. John spał a wraz z nim jego mały sekret. Mały, głupiutki sekret, ujawniony po ataku Moriarty`ego, po zagrożeniu życia, jakiego doświadczył młodszy Holmes.

Sherlock zasnął, wodząc palcami po szorstkich, chrzęszczących włosach łonowych swojego Johna dziennego, w końcu raz na zawsze pozbawiony myśli i słów.

/

Gdy Watson się obudził, bez słów poszedł na dół, przygotowywać późny obiad. Sherlock wytrzymał sam pół godziny, potem ubrał się w szlafrok Johna i zszedł na dół. Całe mieszkanie pachniało bulionem warzywnym i gotowanym mięsem.

John stał w kuchni i mieszał zupę, która perkotała powoli na przykręconym gazie. Musiał wziąć prysznic, bo zapach grejpfrutowego płynu i szamponu rumiankowego unosił się w salonie. John przebrał się w podomowe jeansy i bluzę od dresu, naciągniętą na podkoszulek. Bluza szary melanż, elastyn, siedemdziesiąt procent bawełny, podkoszulek z czasów wojskowych, biały, bawełniany, z nieco rozciągniętym kołnierzem. Jeansy stare, wytarte, nieco poprute w dole nogawek, jedno z najstarszych ubrań, jakie John przyniósł ze sobą na Baker Street. Ubranie kogoś kto szuka komfortu, wygody, kto nie chce stawiać niczemu i nikomu czoła. Chce odpocząć. Zupa, podroby, prawdopodobnie kurze żołądki, bulion warzywny z selera, pora, marchewki i dużej ilości pietruszki. Komfort, wygoda, dom.

Sherlock stał wsparty o drzwi kuchenne, patrzył na krzątającego się przy zupie Johna i nagle dotarło do niego.

Ludzie robili głupiutkie rzeczy. Sprawdzali smsy swoich mężów, przetrząsali torebki swoich żon, podglądali, podsłuchiwali, analizowali najmniejszy detal, w pogoni za potwierdzeniem, że jednak dla swojego jedynego tudzież jedynej także są jedyni. Irena Adler nie mogła oprzeć się urokowi gry i zaprogramowała niefortunne hasło w swoim niezwykłym telefonie komórkowym, hasło, które ostatecznie przywiodło ją do upadku. Molly wciąż malowała swoje zbyt wąskie usta i ulegała prośbom Sherlocka, chociaż wiedziała, że nie ma szans na związek z kimś takim jak on. Troska o innych nie daje przewagi nad innymi, Mycroft często to powtarzał, a jednak nawet on znalazł swojego Grega. Lestrade pomieszkiwał już otwarcie w rezydencji starszego Holmesa, pierwszy głupiutki błąd Mycrofta w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat. Sherlock powinien skomentować, ale nie mógł. Był aroganckim, złośliwym, ironicznym geniuszem, ale nie był hipokrytą. On także miał swoją głupiutką rzecz. Swój głupiutki błąd.

Głupiutką rzeczą Sherlocka Holmesa, którą kultywował codziennie i z pełnym poświęceniem był John Watson. Jego herbatki, śniadania, tosty z dżemem pomarańczowym i oglądanie głupawych seriali. Jego paskudne, ale nadzwyczaj ciepłe swetry, kraciasty szlafrok, jego wyprawy do Tesco i najtańsze, jego zdaniem najsmaczniejsze, odtłuszczone twarogi. Sherlock Holmes obserwował to wszystko, katalogował i w pewnym momencie zauważył, że w swoim genialnym umyśle ma dla Johna specjalną miejscówkę. Na jego małe, drobne, codzienne, rzeczy, na jego pospolite, ale szczere uczucia, na jego drobnomieszczańskie rozrywki i profesjonalne podejście do zbrodni, broni, strzelania i pościgów.

Ludzie robili głupie rzeczy, nielogiczne, bezsensowne i próżne. Sherlock lubił myśleć, że jest inny. Lubił myśleć, że jest ponad przyziemnymi pożądaniami, pragnieniami i potrzebami ludzi. Pewnie, odróżniał się od ludzkości swoim niebywałym intelektem, ale z resztą jego wspaniałej osoby nie było tak łatwo. Reszta jego osoby cierpiała z powodu rany na ramieniu, otumanienia lekami, cyklofrenii...

A jednak Sherlock potrafił być głupiutki jak inni ludzie. Potrafił przywiązać się niespodziewanie do swojego doktora, którego z początku traktował jak projekt badawczy. Analiza przyjaźni, konstrukcja w procesie. I tylko potem nagle okazało się, że Sherlockowi na jego "przyjacielu" zależy, że być może w istocie zdołał się z Johnem zaprzyjaźnić i co on teraz z tym fantem na zrobić, jak dalej być sobą, gdy krępuje go ten denerwujący, mały, głupiutki sentyment?

Nieobecność Johna była dla Sherlocka tak samo niedopuszczalna jak brak dostępu do internetu. Nieobecność Sherlocka była dla Johna tak samo niedopuszczalna jak brak herbaty w domu na Baker Street. Stąd te sekrety po ataku w domu Mycrofta, stąd cierpliwość i ostrożność, gdy akuratnie Sherlock wpadł w jeden ze swoich mroczniejszych nastrojów. John nie pójdzie sobie i nie założy spokojnej rodziny, nie umrze grzecznie w swoim własnym łóżku, bo głupiutkim sentymentem Johna jest Sherlock.

"Cyklofrenia, afektywna choroba dwubiegunowa. Często ci się takie epizody zdarzają?" zapytał John, nie odwracając się od swojej zupy. Sherlock prychnął.

"Wystarczająco rzadko, żeby funkcjonować. Wiesz, że dla geniuszy psychiatrzy mają specjalną krzywą, odchodzącą od zwykłych pomiarów chorobowych?"

"Hm." odpowiedział John i przez długi moment nic do siebie nie mówili.

Sherlock podszedł i niezgrabnie wsparł się na plecach Johna, opierając mu podbródek o ramię i wzdychając. Nie wiedział jak to się robi, żeby się nie ośmieszyć, ale czy nie ośmieszał się już wystarczająco swoimi ukrytym dyskiem F, wypełnionym zdjęciami Johna? Podkoszulka Watsona pachniała zachęcająco i Holmes wziął bezwstydny, głęboki wdech, usiłując zapamiętać ten zapach. Nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić, ale miał w sobie taką ciszę, jakiej nie miał od lat.

"Jesteś moją głupiutką rzeczą John."

"No wielkie dzięki wielmożny panie. Zbytek łaski. Ja ciebie też."

"Bardzo ważną głupiutką rzeczą." dokończył Sherlock i odpowiedział uśmiechem. Uśmiech Watsona, kurze łapki w kącikach powiek i zmarszczki marsowe na czole, już nie lwie, już dobre, normalne. Fascynujące, fantastyczne, genialne.

"I tak to się zaczyna? Tak po prostu?" chciał wiedzieć Sherlock na co John zamruczał i pokołysał się na boki, wprawiając wiszącego mu na plecach Sherlocka w delikatny, miarowy ruch.

"Na ogół tak. Tak się to właśnie zaczyna. Herbaty?"

"Tak poproszę."

end

by Homoviator 08/2012

Komentarza wena karmią, jak wen ma wytworzyć nowe sherlockowe fiki, dokarmcie go dobrze :)

**Author's Note:**

> Czytając psychopatologiczne diagnozy postaci w Sherlocku Holmesie BBC Emmy delos Nardos ( post/26501220783/bipolar-disorder-and-sherlock-holmes ) doszedłem do wniosku, że faktycznie, Sherlock nie pasuje za bardzo do profilu psychopaty (socjopata i psychopata to to samo) czy osoby z syndromem Aspergera whatever have you, do zaburzeń afektywnych dwubiegunowych też nie bardzo, ale pewne wyraźne elementy są, jakby rzeczywiście Sherlock był zbyt duży, zbyt bujny dla psychiatrycznych form diagnozowania.
> 
> W tym Fiku zabawiłem się myślą o tym, że Sherlock posiada zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe (bipolar affective disorder, znany też w historii jako manic-depressive disorder). Fajnie się pisało, znam osobiście tylko jedną osobę z tym zaburzeniem, ale uwiódł mnie sam pomysł. Wpasował mi się idealnie w Błękitną Filiżankę Mystrade :) i zapewne jeszcze do tej koncepcji wrócę.
> 
> Pluralis majestatis/maiestatis (łac. 'liczba mnoga majestatu'), pluralis majestaticus/maiestaticus – użycie liczby mnogiej zamiast liczby pojedynczej mające na celu podkreślenie godności, dostojeństwa
> 
> wiki/Pluralis_majestatis


End file.
